


The Price

by ThePowerofGoodbye



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angsty Enjolras, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerofGoodbye/pseuds/ThePowerofGoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, there was no price he wouldn't pay. He thought, until he was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

He once asked of his men what price they were willing to pay for freedom. What were they all willing, eager even, to give and sacrifice and ache for and cry for if it meant breaking their chains. He had asked it of himself time and time again until he had finally decided there was nothing he wouldn't give. No there was no price he wouldn't pay.

He thought, until he was here.

Until it was her lying with the breath slipping out of her. Her with a soldier's bullet in her chest, her growing colder each second, her dying in the rain and on the filth covered ground, her whispering her goodbyes to another while he stood by in despaired shock. She would never know. You would never have a chance to tell her. You would never run to her after the barricade had stayed tall and strong against even the king's armies and kiss her in a new world.  
Her eyes fluttered shut, her shoulders sagged, and with a smile on her face Eponine Thenardier died. Enjolras closes his eyes, not quite feeling the rain, and remembers his own words to Marius. 

He had not meant this.


End file.
